Marvel spankings
by BabyRie16
Summary: This is cross over too but mainly x men. More rps from Fey and I. Ps. You guys know me. There will probably be diapering in there. PS. don't send me comments saying these are out of charater. FAN fiction!
1. alex and scotty

Havoc was chilling in his room, preparing to go to the gym. He'd finally gotten his room the way he wanted it

Cyclops walked in. "Hey Alex, could I borrow a shirt?" He looked around at his room.

"Don't you have clothes?" he asked

He sighed. "Yes, but I need to do laundry." He opened his brother's drawer and rooted around for one he could wear.

"I never recalled saying yes," he watched him

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a shirt. I'll wash it before I give it back."

"Better be in mint condition," he rolled his eyes and fixed his dresser. He was a bit of a control freak when it came to his stuff.

He smirked and pushed the clothes in his dresser over, messing them up again. "Does that bother you?"

He growled and swatted him hard, "Knock it off brat!"

"Ow!" he grabbed his butt. "Who died and made you dad?" he glared.

"Exactly," he said fixing his stuff.

He growled and picked up the shirt. "Whatever." He scoffed and left the room.

He set it back in there the way he wanted. Then he grabbed his stuff and went to the gym

Scott waited for him to leave before he walked into his room and literally trashed it. He emptied all the drawers onto the floor, pulled sheets off the bed, knocked books off the shelf. Nothing was the way it was before by the time he was done.

When Alex came back about an hour and a half later he dropped his bag at the door. He stormed over there. Hands heated as he tried to keep them for burning anything with plasma.

Scott was in his room with headphones in. Scott looked up at him and smirked. "Something wrong?"

He grabbed him by his neck and dragged him off the bed, "Oh you're going to clean up that mess you made," he growled.

"You have no proof it was me," he growled as he pushed at his hand.

"Who else does that annoying baby brat stuff!" He picked him up.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Oh I'll put you down," he carried him under his left arm back to his room

He kicked his legs. "I'm not joking! Put me down now!"

He carried him to the room and then closed the door, "Little brat!" he sat on his bed and pulled him over his lap.

"H- Hey, what are you doing?" he panicked, "I'm too old for this!"

"You don't have an age," he pulled his pants down, "You're just my annoying, brat kid brother," he heated his hand and started making plasma over it as he began to spank him mercilessly.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" he began to kick and squirm right away.

He just held him in place as he slapped him.

"Ah- Ow!" he sobbed, "S- stop it!"

"You see, Scotty," he began, "This is what happens to bad little boys."

"Shut up!" he growled, not liking the condescending tone.

He swatted him hard for raising his voice

"Ow!" he sobbed.

"That is what happens to naughty boys who get loud,"

"Stop being such a jerk! I'm not a little kid!"

"You are to me and you act like one. No you're not even a little kid you're a toddler."

He sobbed and tried to squirm away from his hand. That hurt worse than anything he'd felt before.

He gave him ten more swats, "Now you're going to clean my room and put everything back in order, do you understand me?"

He sniffed and rubbed his butt as he nodded.

He let him up and sat back on his bed and watched

He sighed and began to clean up.


	2. Jug, Angel and Tom

Angel was walking down the street in a black trench coat that covered his broad frame and wings completely. It was raining, so there weren't many people out. Angel had some business that he was on his way to take care of.

Tom was looking for some mischief to cause. He liked the rain. It did him any harm. He looked around...Maybe rob a bank...boring but something

Angel looked over and saw him. "What are you doing out?"

"Oh look who it is," he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you went to jail."

"Keyword. Thought."

He rolled his eyes. "So you escaped?"

"No, they graciously me out." he walked around him.

He grabbed his collar. "So you're an escaped convict and you think I'll just let you go?"

He knocked his hand away, "I told you, they let me out," After Juggernaut beat them all to near death

He scoffed. "Yeah and why should I believe you?"

"Believe what you want," he shrugged and continued on walking.

He grabbed his shirt again. "What if I were to take you to the police station and ask?"

"OK," he smirked and shrugged. There would be no one there.

He grabbed him and pulled him to the station. Tom groaned as he was pulled

It was empty. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything,' he smiled.

He scoffed. "Why don't I believe you?" he asked as he removed his trench coat. Then he grabbed Tom and took off flying to the nearest federal prison.

Tom growled and caused a sonic wave. Forcing him to drop him. When he landed he quickly took off on foot, calling his friend on his phone.

Angel took his shillelagh away from him so he couldn't use his power. He threw it on the ground below and flew on top of a building.

"Hey!" He growled and reached for it. He growled. It didn't matter. He still had some power. He grabbed Angel's ankle and scorched it.

And Angel whacked him upside the head with one of his wings as he landed, sending him tumbling across the top of the building. He growled and rubbed his head.

He grabbed his shirt and glared at him. "Don't ever do that." Tom simply rolled his eyes. He growled and walked to the edge of the building and sat, pulling Tom across his lap.

He blinked in surprise, "What do you think you're doing!"

"What does it look like?" he scoffed as he pulled his pants down, "And I wouldn't move too much, considering the only way off my lap is to fall ten stories to the road below."

He growled and didn't like the idea of that. Angel swatted him hard.

"OW, Ow!" he couldn't help but squirm. He continued to spank him hard.

"Let me go!" he demanded. He held him down and spanked him hard, making his butt turn bright red.

"Why should I do that?"

"It wasn't my fault!" he complained.

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?"

"It was juggernaut!" He squirmed.

He scoffed. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Let me go!" He just continued to spank him, "Ow! Let go!" He kicked.

"Stop kicking, you could fall."

"Well then stop hitting me!"

"You deserve it."

"Well as much as I'm sure you'd enjoy sitting in a cage all day singing some song about a green finch and linnet I like being able to walk around."

"If you don't want to go to jail, stop pulling crimes," he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the advice," he said, "it doesn't matter. Jag will keep breaking me out and I'll just keep going on my path."

He rolled his eyes and spanked him for two more minutes before he was done.

He just wiped the tears from his eyes. Angel pulled his pants back up and prepared to leave, until one of his wings was grabbed.

"Wha?" he looked back to see what had him.

He was lifted up by juggernaut. Tom smirked. A little late but better than never.

He kicked at him. "Let go of me!"

"Let go of Tom," he told him, gripping his wing urgently.

He winced and dropped Tom on the roof. Tom smirked and walked away.

He groaned. "Let go of me Jag."

"Since you like spanking so much let's make you happy." he said tucking him under his arm. Since he wasn't wearing his suit he could easily get his butt bare too.

He gasped and struggled to get free. Jag brought his hand down hard. He kicked his legs and clenched his teeth. He was going to be in pain after this. He just continued to bring it down. Tom watched from the stairs. He was enjoying the view.

Angel growled and tried to take it quietly. Jag just continued to bring his hand down. He knew it hurt. He could tell.

Soon Angel was flinching, kicking, and flapping his wings with each hit as tears began to flow.

"Don't cross my territory," he warned smacking his thighs until they matched the red hue of his bottom. He remained silently sobbing. He let him down, "Remember it," he left.

He rubbed his butt and pulled his pants up. Thank God it was raining and no one could really see the tears. He flapped his wings a few times to send the water droplets off, then flew away.

Tom thought it was great. Good entertainment. Juggernaut approached him.

He looked at him, "Thanks."

"No, thank you. For ratting on me," he growled.

He felt cold sweat on the back of his neck, "It's not like they wouldn't have figured out from the body print in the wall." he countered.

He walked up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt to lift him and growled in his face.

"Uhm..." he felt uncomfortable and was at a lack of words and simply put his hands up.

He put him in the same position Angel was in seconds before.

"Wa- wait no!" he begged. His behind was still extremely sore.

He ignored him and pulled his pants down, then brought his hand down with a sharp SMACK!

"Ow!" he whined, "Can't we just talk about this!"

"Go ahead and talk," he said as he continued spanking him.

"Ow!" he complained and squirmed, "Please! Didn't you see I just got...s...spanked? "

"Yeah," he said as he continued, "So?"

He sobbed, "Pl- please forgive me. I'm sorry!" he begged.

"I forgive you," he said as he kept spanking him just as hard as before.

"Oww!" he sobbed. He'd choose Angel over this any day...Maybe not jail...Yeah this wasn't as bad as Jail.

He gave him 20 more swats before letting him down. He wiped his eyes and rubbed his incredibly sore bottom

"Don't rat out on me next time," he warned.

"Yes, Cain." he nodded.

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

"Yeah," he said pulling up his pants and walking down the billion stairs. Something hard to do with sore butt cheeks and thighs.


	3. Magneto and Tom

Tom sat by the lake. He was enjoying the solitude. He smirked at how the building crumbled. Good day, good day.

Magneto walked up to him. "What part of 'don't draw attention to yourself' do you not understand?"

He groaned and took it back. Bad day, "I didn't hurt too many," he told him, "Asides, no one saw me."

He rolled his eyes. "No one except the local news crew! You're on TV now!"

"Hope they got my good side" he rubbed his chin and thought.

He growled. "Let's go back to Genosha."

"Can't I just continue to relax?" he sighed.

"No. Let's go." He used metal to pull him along.

"Ah!" he complained, "Ok, let go. I'm coming!"

He got into their jet and sat down as the pilot started driving. He glared at Tom. Tom just crossed his arms. He almost looked like a teenager the way he reacted to being scolded.

"Come here," he said to him, making a quick decision.

"Yes?" he came over. It was no point in not, he'd just get pulled over.

He stood. "Bend over the back of the chair."

"For what? Having fun? "He just crossed his arms and looked at him. Tom sighed and bent over the chair. With Magneto's stupid power there was no fighting.

He pulled down his pants and swatted his left cheek hard.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it!"

He grunted and sighed.

"Now why did you feel the need to draw attention to yourself?" he asked as he continued.

"I didn't feel a need. I felt bored."

"Well you made that a lot longer than it had to be!"

He gritted his teeth, "Well I made it interesting." Magneto rolled his eyes and continued spanking him, "Is this necessary?"

"Yes. And if you continue like this I'll use something worse." He sputtered. This was humiliating. He continued bringing his hand down, swatting him hard.

"Magneto this is uncalled for. I am not a child!" he began to squirm under the hits.

"Yet you insist on acting like one."

"I can't help it if the job needs something interesting to happen."

"Ii didn't hire you for 'interesting'," he growled.

"You hardly pay me at all," he rolled his eyes.

"I saved you from jail, imbecile, and unless you want to go back I suggest you obey me!" He began to give him upward swats to his sit spots.

"Ow!" he gasped, "OK, I get the idea," he bit his lip.

"Good," he said as he kept swatting him.

"You can stop," he sniffed.

"I don't think so."

He couldn't will himself to stay still for it any longer. He pushed Magneto away and just backed away from him rubbing his bottom.

He glared at him, and then wrapped metal around his wrists to pull him back over the chair and hold him there. "You just earned a metal spatula."

He tried to drag his feet and stall the inevitable, "I've already learned my lesson," he guaranteed.

He bound his feet to keep them down too as he formed a metal spatula and brought it down hard on his rear.

"OW!" he complained. He brought it down in the same spot, "Ow!" he sobbed.

He began to spank him hard with it, quickly.

He sobbed and pulled at the metal, "Please stop," he begged.

"Are you going to be good?"

"Yes," he nodded.

He gave him 6 more, and then let him go.

He sobbed and rubbed his bottom. That was very unpleasureable.


	4. Magneto and Sabretooth

"Sabretooth, go fetch me my helmet," Magneto said as he got ready to leave. The helmet was important for blocking out Xavier's mind.

"I'm not a dog," he glared at him. That term reminded him of the way his father would treat him.

He looked at him. "That wasn't a request."

"And?" he continued to glare.

"And go get it. Now."

"How about a 'please'," he smirked.

"How about you never tell me what to do, you worthless animal," he glared, "Know your place."

"That's right I am an animal," He growled then smirked, "One you just so happen to need."

"One that's replaceable," he said, "And like an animal, I will beat you to submission if I have to."

He scoffed, "Get your helmet yourself." he reclined on the floor.

That did it. He used his power to pick Victor up with iron that wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Then he forced him to bend over a chair. "It seems you need to be reminded of who's the master," he said.

He gritted and tried to climb off, "I have no master."

The metal held him down firmly. Magneto took down his pants. "Oh, but you do, considering you work for me."

He growled, "What makes you think you can control me?"

"The fact that, if I wanted to, I could toss you in a cage like the animal you are and stop feeding you until you are willing to eat from my hand." He swatted him hard.

He flinched, "Wh- What are you doing!"

He smirked. "What's this? The great Victor Creed is scared of being spanked like a little brat? "He swatted him again on the other cheek.

He grunted, "Let me down! You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can, I'm doing it now."

He began to swat him faster, first one cheek then the other in a fast rhythm. Victor struggled, trying to get out of the shackles. He smirked and began to do it harder too.

He grunted with the change in pressure, "I'm not a child!"

"Funny how it still works though."

He gritted his teeth.

He began to swat his thighs to make him really squirm. He groaned and slightly pushed himself forward. Magneto spanked him hard for ten minutes.

Victor just groaned. His butt stung a lot. He was too determined not to yell out or he would've been begging. Instead he quietly cursed himself as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Are you going to be a good pet now?" Magneto mocked.

He simply growled as a response

"Hmm... maybe not." He began to swat him again.

He bit his lip as it started back up.

"I'm not going to stop until you agree to be good," he said as he swatted his sit spots with sharp smacks."

He groaned. It was really heating up, "OK," he said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, I'll get the d#mn helmet!"

"And you'll be a good boy?"

He grunted at that comment

"Well, you want me to continue or not?"

"No, I don't' He said through gritted teeth.

"Then tell me you'll be a good boy."

"I...will...be ...a..."

He smacked his bottom because he was hesitating.

"I will be a good boy," He gritted.

"Good." He gave him one last swat, and then loosed the metal to let him up.

He growled and pulled his pants up an prepared to sit on the couch

He coughed. "My helmet. Now." He sighed and rolled his eyes going to get it. Magneto just smirked as he watched him.


	5. Jug and Longshot

Longshot sat on the building looking down. He sighed. Humans were odd. They scurried about their lives in ignorant splendor.

Black Tom was walking on the sidewalk beneath him.

He was looking for some mischief to cause to make him feel a little better. Then he saw Tom and smirked. He wondered what would happen if he pummeled him with water balloons.

Or pinned him to an alley way upside down.

Tom turned the corner and continued walking, not noticing him.

He smirked and snuck around the corner and smirked.

Tom just stood and waited, his back turned to him. He was meeting someone here soon.

He smirked and nailed him the head with one filled with freezing water and ice.

He gasped and spun around. "WTF?"

Longshot was snickering. Good stuff! His face was priceless! Especially with all the ice going into his shirt.

He glared at him. Then his eyes shifted focus to something behind him, and he smirked.

That brightened his day quite a bit. He smirked.

"Hey Tom. This guy bothering you? "A voice behind Longshot said.

Longshot nearly had a heart attack as he whipped his head around to see Juggernaut.

"Yes. Yes he is," Tom said, shaking himself off.

Juggernaut picked Longshot up and tucked him under his arm. "I'll deal with it."

"Unhand me, Oaf!" He pushed at him trying to get out of his grip.

He easily held him and took down his pants.

"Ack! WTH are you doing! "He yelped.

"You'll figure it out pretty quickly," he said as he brought his hand down hard on his backside.

"AH!" he flinched. He'd never felt a pain like that before. He was one of the few, even in the Xmen, who'd never been spanked. He'd seen it happen before but it's never been done to him.

He began to bring his hand down at a rapid pace, each swat covering his whole bottom.

"AH! AH! Let me go!" he began to struggle quickly.

"Stay still," he said as he continued, "You earned this."

"Unhand me brute!" he struggled pushing.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that will do anything.

He groaned and tried to reach for his pants and get at least one knife.

Tom saw the reach. "Look out, he's going for something."

"Thanks," Jag said as he pulled off the pants completely.

"Ah! You son of a B# tch!" he blushed now being in Boxers.

He just continued to spank him.

"Ouch! Stop!" he began to sob. He now saw why so many complained about it.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet," he said, "No one messes with Tom and gets away with it. You mess with Tom, you mess with me."

"Alright I'm sorry I threw a water balloon at your boyfriend. Now let me go!" he complained.

He swatted him extra hard. "He's not my boyfriend, and you just earned extra."

"Owww!" he sobbed.

He gave him five more, and then paused. "Will you behave?"

He sobbed and shook, "Y- y- es."

He gave five again. "You'll leave me and my brother alone?"

"Yes, please let me go," he begged.

He gave him ten of the hardest, then set him down. "Don't do it again or I won't go easy on you next time," he warned.

"WTH was easy about that! " he grabbed his pants and pulled them back on trying to hurry and get away from them. He'd never blow Logan or anyone else off the next time they threatened him with that.


End file.
